1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to an air conditioner system and particularly relates to an air conditioner system providing cold and warm air in automobiles and buildings. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to the air conditioner system that is controlled by one or more sensors, one or more actuators and a microcontroller to create cold and warm air.
2. Description of the Related Art
The air conditioner systems are widely used for conditioning air and are available in various designs and configurations for the purpose of cooling houses, buildings and vehicles.
In the existing technique, various types of coolers are used instead of the air conditioner systems for cooling. The various types of coolers that are used for cooling are water evaporation type cooler, gas evaporation type cooler and absorption chiller type coolers. The water evaporation type coolers that are currently used have several drawbacks. The drawbacks are that the water evaporation type cooler increases the relative humidity of conditioned air and is unusable in humid and sultry climates. Further the water evaporation type coolers consume more water for the operation and the microorganisms, fungus and bacteria are accumulated on the evaporation panels during the operation.
The gas evaporation type cooler have various drawbacks in the existing technique. The drawbacks of the exiting gas evaporation type coolers which are used in houses and buildings are the high consumption of electrical energy for operation. The gas evaporation type coolers which are used in cars and vehicles consumes more fuel for the operation and reduces the performance of the engine in the vehicles which in turn increases the temperature of the engine and decreases the torque. Further, the usage of gas evaporation type coolers causes environmental pollution and damages the ozone layer due to the leakage of evaporative refrigerant gases.
Further, in the existing technique, there are various drawbacks associated with the water-air heating and cooling systems such as absorption chillers. Moreover the water-air heating and cooling systems require an installation of the water pipes in the buildings for the operation. The probability of water leakage in the water-air heating and cooling systems is high and also requires a high cost for the maintenance of the pipes and instruments. The water-air heating and cooling systems also require a large space for installations.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.